A special connection
by grizzlybear2000
Summary: This is a story with fem!hiccup female hiccup and male! Astrid, and how hiccup and toothless share a bond like no other. And what'd this about being adopted? Starts at beginning of movie. ( I don't have a movie so I will have to do this from memory)
1. Chapter 1

(AN: :WARNING! FEMALE HICCUP! : MALE ASTRID! : I will make a few tweaks here an there, also I will not often leave cliffhangers. I will not get this all right because the movie is malfunctioning , but I will try to write what I remember while I wait for the movie to load. Please stick with me, this is my first HTTYD fan fiction! So please be kind :) thanks! )

: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD, ONLY MY OC(s) (own character / original character):

-HI!-

'This, is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.'

'My village. In a word; sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. You'll find out why later'

'We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...'

A small thin red haired girl slams a door with fire licking around the edges of the door, slightly singeing the tips of her long, red hair.

'Dragons!'

'Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.'

'My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that . Also get this... I'm a girl! Wonderful name for a girl! Notice the sarcasm'

A large man knocks hiccup over and lands on her

"Arggghhhhh! Mornin'!" He yells with a smile on his face, un aware that he still has burning embers in his beard

Shouts of

"What are you doing here!?"  
"Get inside!"  
"Get back inside!"  
Surround her

"Hiccup!? What is she doing out again?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!"

'That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a Dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?'

He turns around and punches a gronkle on the left side of his jaw, then having a Viking throw a net over it, dragging it away.

'Yes, yes I do.'

"What have we got?"

"Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies?"

"None so far."

"Good."

"Hoist the torches!"

A large (most Vikings are) middle aged man with blonde hair yelled

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off!" gobber said  
"Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." Hiccup said flexing her non- Existing muscles

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" He joked

'The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.'

"We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults!" stoick yelled

Just then a dragon sets a house on fire

'See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.'

"FIRE!" A random Viking yelled using a large catapult to throw a large rock, horribly missing.

'Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And... Ash. ( dreamy eyed )Their job is so much cooler...

The teens walk, out a huge explosion behind them making them look even cooler.

"Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark!" The young girl whined. "Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places." Gobber laughed "Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."

"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe..." Gobber continued while giving hiccup a large hammer weighing her down.

"... you can't even throw one of these." He finished holding out a bola that a Viking conveniently grabbed and threw at a dragon  
"But..." The young girl said pulling out a strange contraption  
"... this will throw it for me.!" She finished, casually leaning on it causing it to go off and hit a random viking.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about." Gobber scolded hiccup "Mild calibration issue." Squeaked the frail girl.

"If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all..." Gobber gestures to hiccup "... this." Hiccup gets a confused look in her face "But... you just pointed to all of me." Hiccup stated sadly "Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you." Gobber explained "Ohhhh..." Hiccup said in realization "Ohhhhh, yes". Gobber confirmed

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!" Hiccup shouts at the end "I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." Gobber said tossing hiccup a ridiculously large sword, weighing her down.

'One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.'

Hiccup starts mumbling to herself, sharpening the sword

'A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.' Two nadders fight over a sheep. 'Gronckles are tough.' A gronkle swallows a boulder. 'Taking down one of those would definitely get me a boyfriend. A Zippelback?' One head fills a house with gas , while the other lights it. 'Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.'

"They found the sheep!"

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"

"Fire!"

'And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare... Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire'

a nightmare climbs out of a fire looking livid "Reload! I'll take care of this." Stoick yelled

'But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-'

A dark shape swoops down

"Night Fury! Get down!"

Everyone ducks

"JUMP!" Stoick yells to the other Vikings on a tower with him.

'This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...'

A purple blast of fire hits a tower

'...never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.'

" Man the fort, Hiccup." Gobber says while changing his prosthetic. "they need me out there!"

Hiccup opens her mouth to protest.

"Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."

Waiting a few minutes after gobber leaves, she rolls out her contraption

Many shouts of

"Hiccup, where are you going!"

"Come back here!"

Fill the air

"I know. Be right back!" She shouts yo no one in particular

"Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them." Stoick yells to his group of Vikings

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." Hiccup murmurs to herself. She spots a dark shape, loads her bola launcher and shoots. A loud THWACK! And a SCRECCH Fills the air.

Hiccup stands there for a second, mouth open until...

"Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it!" Hiccup yells, dancing

"Did anybody see that? She yells while fist pumping the air No one saw that?..." then turning around, coming face to face with a Nightmare

"Except for you." She finishes

Stoick turns around to see hiccup running from a monsturous nightmare. He turns back to his net of nadders and yells to the Vikings

"DO NOT let them escape!"

Stoick jumps in front of the dragon while, the nightmare gives a pathetic puff of fire

"You're all out." He says while smirking

'Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...'

Hiccup turns around to face stoick "Sorry, dad." She says sheepishly. His face seems to be getting redder by the minute.

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury!" She says trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down-" she said, making a falling motion with her hand, at the same time being dragged by her tunic,ng dragged was normal "just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

"-STOP! Just...stop... Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" Hiccup lets a small smile out before saying

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" The Vikings look down, slightly frowning

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them."

Stoick turns to gobber

"Get back to the house. Make sure she gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut says, sarcasm lacing his voice  
"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" snoutlout continues

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so... Yeah'  
Hiccup turns to gobber "I really did hit one." She says looking at gobber.  
"Sure, Hiccup."  
"He never listens." She says while starting the short walk to the house  
"Well, it runs in the family."

"And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich."

Impersonating her father she says "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking female fish bone!"

B"You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand."

"Thank you, for summing that up beautifully, Gobber"  
Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.

"I just want to be one of you guys." She says sadly.

-HI!-

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home." Stoick yells to a full room of Vikings  
"One more search. Before the ice sets in."

"Those ships never come back.!" A smaller but, still large Viking complained

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" Stoick asks  
Voices all crowd together, making excuses  
"Today's not good for me." "I've gotta do my axe returns." "The chickens need keeping" " need to find more fire wood"

Stoick comes up with an idea

"Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup."

"To the ships!"

"I'm with you Stoick!"

"That's more like it."

"I'll pack my undies." Gobber says to stoick

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to herself...what could possibly go wrong?"

"What am I going to do with her Gobber?" Stoick sighs

"Put her in training with the others." Gobber says casually, shrugging.

"No, I'm serious." Stoick says

"So am I." Gobber reminds him

"She'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."

"Oh, you don't know that." Gobber says looking at his oldest friend

"I do know that, actually." Stoick replies

"No, you don't."

"No, actually I do."

"No you don't!'

"Listen! You know what she's like. From the time he could crawl she's been...different. She doesn't listen, Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls, gobber! What am I supposed to do! He exclaims

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?"

"When I was a boy..." Stoick began

"Oh here we go... Again"

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"Ye got a headache."

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even As a child, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that child, gobber"

"You can't stop her, Stoick. You can only prepare her. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect her. She's going to get out there again. She's probably out there now."


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: I will be doing a major plot change while still sticking to the plot... Confusing but , I will be basically be making little and big changes while sticking to the plot, enjoy! (this will also have a minor crossover with Percy Jackson( only the gods) yay!)  
( this is a small chapter)

-hi-

Uggh, " hiccup puts another X on a map in her notebook "the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon! Seriously, do all the gods hate me?!" She shouts to the skies, seeing a flash of lightning, brushing it off as a trick of the light

Hiccup angrily pushes a tree branch away, only for it to come back and hit her in the face

"Ow!" She looks up to see a large tree branch. Following the length of it with her eyes, she comes to a long trench, seeming to be made from something large, and hopefully scaly.

She comes to the bottom of the trench and looks down, seeing a large shape. Gasping she drops to the ground out of reflex. Feeling around for her knife she pulls it out, pointing it at the dragon. Approaching e dragon, with knife pointed ahead she hides behind a rock taking a deep breath.

"Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. Yes! have brought down this mighty beast!" The dragon groans, scaring hiccup, making her back up, hitting a rock.

The dragon opens its eyes...

Taking a deep breath hiccup says "I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a Viking!" Looking into the. Dragons eyes she sees herself, sighing she lowers the knife.

"I did this." She says dropping to her knees, sawing at the ropes.

TOOTHLESS POV.

The princess is pointing a knife at me. And- wait. The PRINCESS is pointing a knife at ME! Oh wait... That's bad, isn't it?

I know I am going to die. I look at her eyes hoping for something, anything to know she wouldn't kill her own kind. Nothing. I close my eyes and accept fate.

Next thing I hear is her talking " I did this" she says sadly, dropping to her knees and sawing at the ropes. My eyes snap open. The time has come, fate has come to play...I must warn her

When she is done sawing at the ropes I jump onto her, trying to tell her what is going on. " you must save up princess! " I say. But it must of come out too loud because she looks terrified. She doesn't respond. Hmmm her powers most likely haven't kicked in yet. I shall come back another time.

I bound off but not before hearing her collapse. Oops hehe?

-hi-


End file.
